Grounded!
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: When you're a Pokemon trainer, life can be sweet. Awesome battles, a chance to travel the whole world, and meeting some amazing Pokemon along the way, forming life-long bonds with them! Or, that's how it should be. For Gavin, that life will be put on hold. But maybe being grounded won't be so bad, especially when his Pokemon decide to cheer him up. Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_Helloooo to all of you! I'm not gonna waste a whole lot of time here, so listen up. In this here fic, the pokemon are able to talk. If that doesn't line up with you, that's alright. But, if you're okay with it, then enjoy!_**

**_Gavin, the trainer, has light colored skin with a few freckles on his cheeks. His hair is sandy brown and somewhat messily styled. The rest of his appearance will be explained in the story. Now... READ ON!_**

* * *

"And you'd better still be in this house when I get back!"

That was the last thing Gavin remembered hearing from his mother before the door slammed, leaving him as the only one left in the house. Well, him and his Pokemon. The teen boy groaned, covering his face with a pillow. His Pokemon were allowed to wander the two story house, but a little accident had lead to his parents to immediately ground him, leaving him confined to his room. So he leaves his team in the house for one afternoon. How was he supposed to know that they'd trash the place?

Nonetheless, he was the one who had to fix the damage, and had to pay off the rest of it with his own battle money. Plus two weeks of, what he called, house arrest. Of course, his dad had helped by paying off a little bit, but it was a good chunk of Gavin's money that went to repairs.

He sighed. "At least I'm not off chasing some random gang..." he mumbled to himself, deciding now was a great time to switch clothes. He changed quickly into a pair of tan pajama pants and a dark brown tee shirt. Gavin didn't worry about wearing underwear, knowing that it'd take a good while for anyone to come home. Plus it was a little more comfortable with the pajama pants. If he couldn't actually be outside with his team, he could at least think up new strategies.

Gavin was skilled with Ground type Pokemon and aspired to be a Gym Leader, so it wasn't much surprise that most of the Pokemon he caught were Ground type. The ones wandering the house were Marowak, Diggersby, Rhydon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Maybe there was a reason why the house destroying incident cost so much...

* * *

Marowak grumbled to herself, pacing around the living room restlessly. "What's Gavin doing up there... He knows we're supposed to be training..." she huffs, walking in front of the television, which was showing a silly show about a missing Tepig finding its way home.

"Down in front." came a gruff, somewhat low voice from the couch. Marowak turned her head, glaring at the Diggersby she saw. "Excuse me for wanting to get some work done, Mr. Shiny." she snapped, sighing as she plopped down on her rear, out of the way. "Why don't you just go check and see what's up if you're so anxious." Diggersby replies, using a large ear to scratch at his belly.

With a huff, Marowak stood back up, ignoring the lazy rabbit as she did just that, wasting no time to scale the stairs. Gavin had better have a good reason for being late. She didn't feel like lazing about the house today, that was for sure. And she'd get some type of training in even if she had to drag her trainer along.

As soon as she reached Gavin's door, she noticed it was closed, which was strange, seeing as he usually kept the door wide open. She reached up to the handle and twisted the door open, ready to give Gavin a good scolding, and maybe a hit across the head.

But she fell silent when she looked in the room.

Her eyes fell upon her trainer and she blushed immediately. His pants were pulled down all the way and he was facing away from the door, and he had... something in his hand. Whatever it was, he was feverishly bucking his hips against it. It didn't take long for Marowak to realize what he was doing, and she quickly covered up her mouth to keep herself from squeaking. Slowly, she covered her eyes and closed the door slowly, trying her best to not disturb him.

Once the door was closed, she sat down against the door, her blush steadily growing darker. "Oh gosh... Oh gosh... I shouldn't have seen that..." she mumbles under her breath, rocking back and forth slightly. What was she gonna do? Seeing Gavin like that... Oh, it just made her feel so awkward. Marowak grumbled and stood to her feet, taking a deep breath.

"Well... I-If that's how he's gonna spend the day..." soon she was wearing a mischievous grin on her face. "Then why not join him?" she asked herself, gripping her bone tightly in both hands. But first... It'd be rude to leave him like that, when that dumb toy wasn't helping, right? She peeked back at Gavin's door. "Nah... I shouldn't keep this to myself." she says, her mind rushing with lewd thoughts as she headed down the stairs, eager to spread the good news to the other Pokemon.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**There we go~! A quick start! ****The actual, lemony good stuff starts next!**_ _**Now, how about you lovely readers get to reviewing, and I'll get to writing the next chapter, deal? Soo... Ready, set, GO! KRS, Out!**_


	2. Marowak

_**A/N**_

_***constantly bowing* PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME, YOU GUYS. THIS CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE MONTHS AGO, BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO THINK UP ANYTHING FOR IT AND I DIDN'T WANNA JUST WRITE CRAP AND POST IT**_

_**But I've got something now! Hope you all enjoy... So, get outta this note and READ ON!**_

* * *

It didn't take very long for the news to spread. Marowak managed to get the others, including Diggersby, to pay attention long enough to give them the news. Nidoking, pushy as always, tried to go ahead first, eager to catch his trainer in such a lewd act. Marowak threw her bone at him.

"If anyone's going first, it's me." she said, sticking her chest out. "I saw him first, so I have dibs. The rest of you stay down here. Oh. And don't forget the bet!" she says, flicking her tail. Nidoking grumbled, rubbing his head where the bone struck him. "I outta just bend you over for that." he threatened.

Ignoring him, Marowak retrieved her bone and immediately started up the stairs, heading straight for Gavin's room with an excited smile on her face. This was the perfect opportunity for some... Private training.

* * *

Marowak leaned against her trainer's door, pressing her ear to it. Sure enough, she could pick up a few of his quiet moans, making her cheeks darken with a blush. She thought of herself being the cause of his moaning. And what a thought it was. She could imagine herself on top of the boy, riding him into a mind numbing release...

Acting on impulse, she pushed the door open, slowly, and crouched down, crawling towards Gavin's bed. He wasn't moving as much now, but she knew he wasn't done. She waited a moment, then climbed up onto the bed.

Her trainer's reaction was immediate. He gasped in shock, immediately grabbing a pillow and pressing it between his legs, cheeks burning red. "M-Marowak get out!" He ordered, voice cracking a bit from surprise.

But the ground type ignored the command and instead, got even closer to him, sitting down on the pillow in his lap. "But I don't wanna!" She said to him, crossing her arms defiantly, a playful grin coming to her face. "You're not training us today, so I'm bored."

Gavin's blush only got brighter, now looking his Pokemon right in the face. "I can't leave out for a whole week. You know that." He says, reaching to push her aside.

Marowak gripped his hand tightly, still grinning at him. "Well it's hard just staying inside!" she protested, adding emphasis by wiggling herself against the pillow. Doing so made her trainer bite his lip, muffling what would have been a groan. Just the reaction Marowak needed from him.

She smiled sweetly at him, wiggling against the pillow more. "Either way... I need your help with a little... Wager." She climbed off of him, easily pushing the pillow away from Gavin's lap, leaving him exposed to her. She eyed his crotch eagerly, wagging her tail as she sat down again, her rear pressed up against Gavin's shaft. "I bet the others that I could make you feel a lot better than they could, so I gotta prove it~." She spoke, ignoring yet another command to leave.

Gavin groaned out loud this time, gripping his sheets tightly. "W-Why did it have to be me...?" He asked, closing his eyes. "Cuz you're the trainer, silly." She responded, rubbing his cheek and giving him a cute pout. "So lemme make you feel good!"

Gavin sighed as he laid his head down on the bed, his length pulsing against Marowak's butt. "Fine... Go ahead..." He says, knowing that resisting would just urge her on more.

Smiling, Marowak placed her paws on Gavin's thighs, moving herself down until her nose bumped against her trainer's cock. It wasn't too big, but still had an impressive length. Eight full inches, plus he was girthy and uncut. The entire head was covered up by his foreskin, and Marowak gave the covered head a soft kiss, making her trainer tense up and moan.

Not waiting a single moment, Marowak had taken hold of his shaft, pulling the foreskin down until the whole head of his shaft was free, glossy with a thin layer of fresh precum. She blushed slightly, gulping. Gavin had gone still, not trying to push her away. Marowak opened her mouth and slowly brought her tongue along the head of Gavin's cock, gathering up his pre more and more with each lick enticing a weak moan from the teen. Just the sounds Marowak was hoping for.

She took her time, carefully squeezing along her trainer's length while she coated the tender head with kisses and licks, keeping her gaze locked with his. He looked... surprised, kinda worried, but mainly blissful. He definitely wasn't expecting this to happen to him.

Gavin finally moved, reaching a shaky hand down to pet Marowak's head. "S-Suck it... Please..." he managed to say, biting his lip to hold in a moan.

Marowak happily followed his order. Marowak bobbed her head slowly along Gavin's shaft, using her tongue to tease the foreskin by gently prodding it. Each little touch made Gavin's whole shaft twitch and his hold on her head tighten. He even started to hump her mouth, which made her cheeks rosy.

Marowak let out a few of her own moans. The taste and texture of Gavin's pre... feeling his cock glide in and out of her mouth... She trembled with ecstasy, suckling harder on her trainer's length, reaching down between her legs to rub her dampened cunt lips, only moaning louder as she pleasured herself.

Her trainer grabbed hold of her head with both hands now, making her stay in place while he started humping faster, having his way with her maw. She continued rubbing her slit feverishly, leaking her juices down onto the blanket beneath her, panting through her nose.

"I-I'm close..." Gavin groaned, biting his lip again as he looked down at the ground type under him, slowing down his thrusts just a bit. Marowak groaned and peeked up at him, trying to curl her tongue around his length to keep him going. She ended up pouting as Gavin pulled out of her mouth. "W-Why the heck did you stop if you were close?" She asked, an annoyed edge creeping into her voice. "I wanted to finish inside of y-you..." Gavin says, moving behind Marowak and gripping her tail by the base, holding it up. "If I can't stop you, then I might as well join."

He rolled the ground type onto her back, placing his hands on either side of her, scooting closer until their crotches met. Marowak was going to protest, wanting to be the one on top of him, but Gavin quickly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply while he started grinding against her pussy, her own juices being used to lube up his shaft. She couldn't complain at that, only able to moan into the kiss, her blush growing stronger while she ground herself against the head of Gavin's length.

After he broke the kiss, she was left panting softly, letting out a little whimper. She didn't like being so vulnerable... but it felt nice. "Mmph... Just do it already, Gavin..." she groans, arching her back a little. "D-Do it like you were doing that stupid toy..."

She didn't have to ask twice. Gavin had thrust himself all the way inside of her by the time she finished talking, resulting in a loud, squeal-like moan from Marowak as she lifted her back off the bed more.

Gavin wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers again, not paying much attention to the bone-like feel while he kissed her, humping away at her. Marowak could only moan into his mouth, reaching up to grip his hair tightly, tugging it a little as she let herself get used like a toy. 'I feel better than that dumb thing... he likes me more.' she thought to herself, eyes closing tight.

He made each thrust last, going in nice and deep before retreating, only to delve back inside of her heated, soaked tunnel, making a wet smacking sound each time their hips met. Gavin groaned and broke the kiss once more, half lidded eyes meeting with Marowak's.

Marowak gripped the bed sheet beneath her tightly, moaning as she was hammered roughly by Gavin. Pleasure surged through her whole body, making everything tingle with sparks of absolute bliss. Marowak moaned out loud to her trainer, practically begging for more. She could feel him throb within her, coating her already damp walls with his hot precum, lubing her up more. The teen grabbed hold of her waist, grunting as his thrusts got rougher, resulting in another whine and a moan from his Pokemon. Marowak writhed beneath him, her body feeling so receptive to her trainer... Her mind was abuzz with lustful desire, wishing this moment would never end...

_***Marowak's POV***_

I couldn't think straight... All I felt was pleasure rushing through every last part of my body... It was awesome. Gavin kept me in place, driving himself right into my slit, which made me arch up my back a little more, pressing my chest up against his. "G-Gaah... Haaarder... Please, Gavin..." I pleaded, peeking up at him. He obliged eagerly.

My blush felt like it got even deeper when he pulled me up into his lap, grabbing hold of my ass while he made me bounce up and down on his shaft, somehow managing to get further inside me than before. My mouth was agape with a loud, pleasure saturated moan. He was hitting all of my good spots, and he damn well knew it. His gaze locked onto mine again and he gripped the base of my tail, giving it a little tug.

"You asked for this..." he grunted, lifting my body a little. Gavin started kissing on my chest, right on my nipples. I don't have much of a chest, but he doesn't care, clearly. He took my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it while he fucked me, forcing out more moans.

Every time he brought me down, I clenched my hole around him, milking his rod for everything it was worth, panting heavily, my chest heaving a little. I gripped Gavin's hair tightly, leaning my head back and thrusting against him. I could feel my climax getting nearer and nearer, and he certainly wasn't stopping for that.

"I'm... Gonna... Cum..." I managed to squeak, tensing up as he kissed up my chest, stopping right by my throat. "Do it... Cum for me!" he ordered, his hold on my ass getting rougher. His thrusts were aimed to go in deep, just how I liked it. I moaned, squirming a little as he drove me into the wildest orgasm I've ever felt. Lights danced in my eyes, my whole body seized up, and my mouth hung open in a silent moan. Seconds later, I felt my juices gushing out, and I felt like a small geyser, groaning out loud as my cum continued to flow.

Damn, he was good...

_***Normal POV***_

After Marowak had hit her powerful climax, she had nearly collapsed in Gavin's hold, just panting away with the occasional moan. Her trainer continued on, his grip on her smaller body getting tighter as he got onto his knees, holding on to his dear Pokemon tightly, planting a kiss on her mouth before moaning into her warm maw. Not long after, he was cumming inside of the ground type, breaking the kiss so they both could moan to the ceiling.

The afterglow hit, and when it did, it hit hard. The two of them were left panting and exhausted. Marowak weakly clung to her trainer, a happy, tired blush coming to her cheeks as she felt him pull out of her, letting the combined mixture of their cum slowly ooze its way out of her. She loved that feeling.

"D-Damn, Marowak... That was amazing..." Gavin breathed, rubbing his Pokemon's back softly. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, you know..." he said playfully, petting her tail lightly.

Marowak simply looked him in the eyes again, kissing his cheek softly. "You've got four others waiting on their turn. Remember?" Reminding him just made his eyes widen. "W-Wait, you were serious?" he said, surprise evident in his voice, which had risen a little. Marowak nodded her head, letting out a soft little sigh as she wiggled out of his hold, climbing of the bed and taking wobbly, hesitant steps towards the door. "Hey... If you can still move when you're done, we'll do it again~" she promised, grabbing her bone and using it as a support, walking out of the room, leaving Gavin on his own, his blush remaining on his face at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Phew... Jeeeezus, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And hey! School's almost over, so I'll have a lot more time to write! :D So, I won't hold ya here any longer than necessary. Leave a review guys! KRS, Out!**_


	3. Diggersby

Marowak sighed to herself as she regrouped with the others, who had gone back to their own individual things while staying rather close by each other. She smiled proudly, sticking her chest out a bit as she sat down on the couch, right next to Diggersby, who was still watching the tv.

"Good luck. He said that I was definitely gonna win~" She hummed, leaning into the soft cushions, letting out a satisfied sigh as she hugged a pillow close to her chest. "Hmph. I doubt that." came Nidoking's response as he moved to the couch as well, eyeing the smaller ground type. "I bet he just said that so you'd feel happy." he insisted, letting out a yelp as Marowak whacked his arm with her bone.

Ignoring his remarks, she glanced at the others. "So? Who's going next?" she asked.

"Well, I say I should go next." Nidoking said, his tail sweeping over the floor as he started towards the stairs, only to be stopped when something pressed on his tail. Looking back, he saw Rhydon, who had laid his foot over Nidoking's tail. "Actually, I'll be going next." he said simply, his gaze sternly locked with Nidoking's. The two ground types growled at each other, each one glaring at the other. "I said I'm going." Nidoking said again, pushing at Rhydon's shoulder to get him away.

While the two of them continued on, Diggersby sighed, hoisting himself up off of the couch, scratching his belly. "I'll go." he said, though only Marowak had heard him. He glanced over at Nidoking and Rhydon, then went on upstairs. "Those two are gonna be like that for a while..."

* * *

"Hey Gavin." Diggersby grunts as he walks into his trainer's room, finding him on his bed, still naked of course. "I'm next~" He added, making his way over to Gavin's bed, climbing on up quickly.

The teen blushed, gulping. He hadn't really thought about doing this, much less with his male Pokemon... "So... How do you want to... ya know." Gavin spoke. To his surprise, the portly rabbit Pokemon had stretched an ear over, using it to grab him and pull him close until their noses touched together, followed by a quick kiss. "Leave that to me." Diggersby insisted, not giving Gavin much time to oppose.

"I dunno about this..." Gavin said, biting his lip as he scooted back from the large rabbit. "I don't think we should... I mean, we're both- Hey!"

Moving surprisingly quickly, the Digging Pokemon had Gavin on his hands and knees, sitting in front of him with his crotch presented fully, showing off his sheath and balls, both plump and heavy, much like the Pokemon himself. Diggersby looked down, then gripped his trainer's shoulders with his ears, a bit of a grin showing on his face. "Well, how are you gonna really know if you like it, if you never give it a try?" He asked.

Gavin gulped, squirming a little as he just stared at the rabbit's package, unable to look away. "A-And what if... I don't like it?" He asks, to which Diggersby simply replied with "Then stop.". The teen boy sighed, then closed his eyes. "Alright... Alright..." he grumbled.

He peeked an eye open as he moved a shaky hand up to grab hold of the rabbit's plump sheath, holding it in place as he leaned his head up, scrunching his nose as he gave the tip a kiss, making the rabbit grunt, curling his toes.

**_*Gavin's POV*_**

Weirdest taste ever... Diggersby was definitely salty, with a really weird mix of sweet and bitterness as well. I gagged, but didn't pull away. Diggersby's little grunt was enough to show he liked the way it felt, so I toughed it out, kissing his tip again and again, getting more used to the taste of his shaft with each kiss.

It didn't take very long for him to get hard, and thank goodness he wasn't too big. Maybe a little over five inches, but damn he was thick! I felt one of his ears grabbing my head and tugging my hair and I groaned, letting him move me back. Sure enough, next thing I know, I had enough of his cock in my mouth to prod at the back of my throat, gagging around it again. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pressed my hands against him, pushing back enough to breathe.

"D-Don't be... so.. sudden..." I panted.

"Sorry."

I caught my breath, then went back down on him, determined to not disappoint. I crammed as much of his cock in my mouth as I could, suckling away at his meat while he just moaned my name. Guess I was doing a good job, cuz he held my hair tightly, giving it a slight tug.

Soon enough, I didn't even mind the taste anymore. It was actually kinda good... Diggersby definitely wasn't complaining about it. If anything, I didn't think his moans could get any louder. He had even let out the occasional "Good boy". I didn't mind it one bit. I closed my eyes again, moving my hand up to gently caress and squeeze his balls, earning a nice little head pat from him. He tensed up and thumped his foot on the bed lightly, moaning again as he suddenly spurted warm precum against my tongue. It was a considerably sweeter taste than before and... well...

I love it...

Diggersby growled lowly and I looked up at him again. In the time it took me to blink, he somehow had me on the floor, laying flat on my back. I couldn't help looking down at him, blushing brightly. "D-Diggersby?" I stammered. He silenced me with a finger against my lips. "Relax. This is the fun part." He said. I could feel my blush get stronger as he turned himself around, lifted up my hips, and slowly dragged his tongue against my exposed asshole. I was gonna push him away, but he planted himself firmly on my chest, his cock and balls poking towards my mouth.

"Aw jeez, d-do you have to lick there?" I groaned, knowing it'd be useless to try stopping him. I let out a sigh, then latched onto his length again, taking each inch in my mouth and sucking on it lightly with his balls resting on my nose.

**_*Normal POV*_**

The portly rabbit moaned against Gavin's ass, tightening his hold on the teen's ass as he pushed his tongue right on inside his hole, wriggling it around and drooling. Arching his back a little, he pushed himself a little further into Gavin's mouth, while also pumping his tongue in and out of his trainer's butt, savoring his taste.

"Damn, Gavin, you taste nice~" The rabbit teases, squeezing down on Gavin's hips with his ears, making the boy gasp and tremble as he spread his cheeks apart more, getting more access to his previously untouched back entrance. He got his tongue in as deep as he could, slowly dragging it back out, panting against Gavin's rear as he bucked his hips.

Gavin gagged a little as Diggersby's shaft jabbed at the back of his throat, making his eyes water as he groaned. Between the rabbit's thick shaft and heavy balls, his head was in a wild spin, lost in Diggersby's scent and taste, now just swallowing every droplet of the rabbit's precum, doing his best to please the big bunny, even reaching up to rub a few fingers against the ground type's tailhole as he caressed his wide rump.

After a few minutes passed, Diggersby suddenly climbed off of his trainer, a sly grin on his face. "Stand up, Gavin. You're gonna love this part even more~" He says, beckoning the teen.

"Y-You keep saying stuff like that..." Gavin grumbled, standing up to his feet, wiping precum off of his mouth. "So what're you gonna do next?"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

Diggersby grabbed hold of Gavin with his ears, one holding him by the hips while the other held the teen's hands together over his head, leaving him completely exposed as he was lowered to Diggesby's lap. "You're gonna scream, and I'm gonna love every moment of it~" was the big bunny's answer. Not giving Gavin time to complain, he thrust himself all the way into his trainer's lubed rear entrance, savoring their resounding moans.

Gavin tensed up completely, trying to squirm against the rabbit's powerful ears. "D-Dammit, you feel bigger!" He cried out, arching his back and moaning. Diggersby just grabbed hold of his trainer's shaft with one of his paws, the other cupping the teen's balls and giving them light squeezes as he began thrusting up into his hole, grunting each time his balls hit against Gavin's ass.

"Hrrf. I t-told ya you'd scream~" Diggersby teases, leaning forward and slowly dragging his tongue against Gavin's nipple, licking along the little erect nub nonstop while he fondled his balls in his soft, fuzzy palm.

The shock of pleasure was almost immediate, making Gavin arch up and wriggle around, moaning at the top of his lungs, toes curling against the carpeted floor. He trembled all over as Diggersby continued licking, gently biting down on his nipple, now soaked in warm, somewhat sticky spit. Gavin couldn't hold in his moans, not that he had much of the choice. Diggersby tightened his hold on Gavin's waist, making the teen bounce faster on his shaft, pumping out more of his slick pre, making it much easier to move his trainer about.

Diggersby wiggled his tail, moaning against Gavin's chest as his hold on the teen's balls tightened, cradling the sensitive jewels and groping them in sync with his thrusts, biting his trainer's nipple slightly, just enough to make Gavin gasp from the surge of pain and pleasure, resulting in a much louder moan from him.

**_*Gavin's POV*_**

"D-Don't bite it!" I groan, trying to curl my hands to fists. Damn, why's he so strong? Diggersby just looked up at me with a grin. Right as I was about to say something, he pressed his lips right onto mine, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. My eyes widened from the sudden intrusion, but I ended up moaning into the kiss as he bounced me harder on his cock, tightening his grip on my body.

Damn rabbit... He's gonna make me cum... I clenched down around his thick meat, milking it with my walls as I kissed him back. He pulled on my balls a little and my cock throbbed harshly from the action. I could feel the veins pulsing hard and I thrust my hips upwards, whining into his mouth as I curled my toes to the carpet again. Diggersby curled his tongue around mine, tugging it into his mouth, where he immediately sucking n it like he did my shaft.

I trembled all over, letting him have his way with me, my ass squeezing down on him every now and then, trying to get into rhythm with his wild thrusting. He was spurting his thick pre and smearing it into my tunnel, just making it easier for him to fuck me like a toy.

He grunted suddenly, and the next thing I knew I was feeling empty.

Diggersby pulled out.

"H-Heey... Why'd you stop?" I whined, pouting as he turned me around. "I was so close!"

"Gavin... Shut up."

I was moaning out loud again soon after that order. Jeez, could he be rough! Diggersby was holding my legs up by my knees with his ears, keeping my back pressed to his chest while his paws grabbed and fondled my ass cheeks. It wasn't much help having him buried balls deep in my ass either! He gave my neck a little bite, dragging his soaked tongue over the spot. I moaned again, leaning my head back as he fucked me relentlessly, his balls even slapping against mine every now and then with his rough thrusts.

My moans only got louder and louder as he rammed his way into my ass, pounding me harshly as he gripped my butt, bouncing me on his cock. "Heh... You're sounding like such a slut~" Diggersby taunted. God, I hated that. Always made me blush... "Y-You're a jerk..." I managed to say, panting with my tongue out as he just kept humping me, tightening his hold on my body as he had his way with my hole.

"K-Keep up those noises and you're gonna have a lot more than my dick in you!" He grunted, biting my shoulder this time, leaving behind a rather noticeable mark.

No surprise there... I whined from the bite. It hurt, but having him lick at the sensitive skin was making my whole body tingle. "Diggersby... I'm gonna shoot!" I gasped, gripping his ears tightly as my shaft went into wild spasms. All he did was grunt in response, burying himself all the way into me before squeezing my ass as he burst out his cum, pumping my ass full of that sticky stuff as I hit my own climax, moaning out his name as I shot my load all over my belly.

I don't know how long we were like that... I just know that he eventually pulled out of me, leaving me on my belly with my ass sticking up, oozing with his warm, pasty bunny jizz...

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well, I certainly do hope this chapter is good for you guys! Leave a review, and remember to stay awesome! :D KRS, Out!**_


	4. Rhydon

_**A/N**_

_**Gah, sorry guys. ;-; Kuro's been kinda busy lately, but worry not! Here's an update for you guys to enjoy! I don't wanna hold you any longer, so READ ON!**_

* * *

Diggersby returned downstairs proudly, scratching his belly as he sat back down on the couch, letting out a quiet little belch as he did so. "Gavin's all ready." He says, immediately fixing his focus onto the tv.

"Good, I've been waiting." Rhydon speaks. He was sitting atop of Nidoking, who just grumbled under his breath. "Hey, I won, you lost. So I go." Rhydon said as he climbed off of the other Ground type, stretching in place as he groaned lowly.

"Well you'd better not keep Gavin waiting. I don't know how much longer he can stay awake." Diggersby points out with a chuckle, watching as Rhydon sauntered up the stairway.

* * *

Gavin grumbled to himself, laying on his back with his legs dangling in the air, hands down to his butt as Diggersby's leftover cum leaked out of him. "Coulda at least cleaned me..." He said, eyes widening as he saw Rhydon walk right into his room.

"Oh Arceus... You really got screwed, didn't ya Gavin?" Rhydon said, closing the door as he stared at his trainer.

The teen's cheeks burned bright with a fresh, new blush. "O-Oh hush... Don't talk about it..." He said, looking away from the big ground type.

There was an almost audible pause... Finally broken by Rhydon.

"...Do you think you can do the same to me?" he asked. Gavin was definitely surprised, scooting back on his bed, wiping the cum on his hands onto the blankets. "O-Oh... You want me to? I thought you'd-"

"Yeah yeah, you thought I'd wanna be on top." Rhydon interrupted, waving his hand. "Listen, are you gonna do it or not? Cuz I can just go if you aren't." Rhydon grunted as he looked away, his drill spinning once in annoyance.

Gavin waved his hands defensively. "W-Wait! Sorry, I'll do it... I was just surprised..." He admits, looking at the big ground type.

"Good. You can get to work then." Rhydon spoke, swaying his thick tail as he nudged Gavin off of the bed, taking the spot for himself as he laid on his side, one leg lifted up and tail draped over the edge of the bed, leaving his grayish pink tailhole in clear view.

_***Gavin's POV***_

These Pokemon are gonna be my end... Diggersby just made me cum! I sighed, but crouched down behind Rhydon. He didn't move. He just... watched me. I gulped. Hopefully I can do this...

I gathered spit in my mouth first, then gave Rhydon's back entrance a slow lick, groaning from the strange taste. He had a definite taste of musk, no doubt, but it wasn't too bad. Actually... It was just right. Not too overpowering, yet noticeable. Rhydon grumbled under his breath, his hole twitching slightly as I continued to lick at it, getting it coated with my spit slowly.

He let out a quiet growl, his eyes closing as he relaxed against my tongue, rolling over onto his back. I blushed as his balls settled against my face, but continued loosening him up. I definitely didn't want to disappoint. Rhydon growled again, though this one was much louder. I pushed my tongue into his rear, steeling my nerves as I delve my tongue in as deep as I can, swirling it around as I press my hands to his thighs to keep his legs still as much as I could.

"You're pretty good at that..." Rhydon grunted. I knew he was looking down at me; I could feel his gaze at the top of my head. His thick tail wrapped around my back, swishing slightly.

"Thanks..."

I don't know how long I spent licking his hole. I got completely lost in his taste, now holding on to his legs as I swirled my tongue around, lightly sucking on his outer ring while I rubbed my nose against his ball, which were much heavier than Diggersby's by the way.

Rhydon grunted as he soon used his tail to push at my chest. Blinking, I pulled away from him, panting with my tongue out. "W-What's up?"

He just shook his head. "I'm sure I'm loose enough now. Let's move on." He said.

_***Normal POV***_

Gavin squirmed a little at Rhydon's request. But, nonetheless, he got up on his knees, getting a full view of the ground type beneath him. Rhydon returned the gaze as he grasped Gavin's hand, moving it down onto his thick, pulsing length. "Grab it by the middle and go at it." He said before laying down flat on his back, waiting for his trainer.

"Alright... Here goes." Gavin says, squeezing the shaft in his hold as he thrust his own length right into Rhydon's rear, pounding away at his hole with a fast, frenzied pace, resulting in a long, sultry moan from both of them.

Rhydon's back arched upwards as he received his trainer, his body tingling from the hot sensation, moaning out loud for Gavin to do him harder. The ground type thumped his tail hard on the bed, making it creak almost rhythmically with each of Gavin's hard thrusts into him. All he felt was a wild, tingling heat that radiated through his rear and pooled up in his tummy, and he loved every moment of it. "M-More..." He pants, looking down at Gavin.

The teen bites his lip and complies to the Pokemon's wishes, fucking him faster and harder, tightening his hold on Rhydon's hips as he ravaged his hole, spurting out his slick pre right into the big rhino's hole, lubing him up further. Gavin panted out loud, trying his best to continue working on Rhydon's length, pounding him faster. "H-How am I doing?" He asks, looking up to the Rhydon's face.

"You can be rougher~" Was the ground type's response.

Gavin just groaned, stroking his Pokemon's shaft faster, focusing around the sensitive middle as he got harsher with each of his thrusts, being rewarded as Rhydon moaned out, precum spurting out of his length and onto his belly, clenching himself down around Gavin's cock. "Better~!" He groaned, digging his claws into the bed.

_***Gavin's POV***_

"D-Damn, Rhydon..." I grunted, working my hand along his cock more, squeezing it tight. He groaned out my name, humping up into my hold and biting his lip, eyes closing tight. I smirked at him. "Relax, big guy." I say teasingly, humping him harder, jabbing my tip at his inner walls.

He cursed, arching his back and slamming his tail to the bed a little harder, making the squeaking grow louder. "F-Fuck! I can't if you keep hitting me there!" The rhino groans, his claws tearing at the blankets a little as his grip tightened. I didn't mind that. "Heh... If you want to cum, then just do it." I say, leaning forward to kiss his chest. Rhydon's response was just a little growl. "I-I didn't say I was gonna cum!" He argued.

I just smiled at him, running my tongue over the kissed spot, fapping him off as fast as I can while I fucked him roughly, aiming for that tender spot again and again.

The large rhino arches his back more, then growls louder, his cock starting to show several veins, especially around the middle. I kissed his chest again, nipping it as I got my tightest grip on Rhydon's shaft, pointing it upwards as I keep humping him. "If you aren't going to, then I am~!" I said, moving my free hand down to grab his ass, squeezing it.

Rhydon wrapped his tail around my waist as I continued pounding him, pulling him closer until I was buried all the way in, rutting up against his sensitive spot and coating it with my pre.

"Gaviiin!" He moaned, suddenly hugging my body tightly to his as his cock went into spasms, splurting out his fresh load of cum in thick, goopy ribbons, landing right on my face and chest as I was crushed in his grip, lost in the sound of his moaning.

I waited for him to come down from his afterglow, his hold on me getting weak. "Heh... Still not close?" I asked, leaning up more to kiss his chin.

"Just... Lemme.. Suck you, ya jerk..." He panted, closing his eyes lightly as he fought for breath. I grinned, rubbing his drill lightly, giving it a couple slow spins. "Good boy." I say, pulling out of his rump, then crawling up to his face. I rested my cock against his mouth, reaching down to stroke his cheek lightly. "Be a good sub and suck me off good~" I order, pushing into his mouth all the way.

He glared at me darkly, but started sucking anyway. I closed my eyes, gently caressing and stroking his horn. "Hey... You like that, huh?" I teased, tightening my hold on the horn, watching his cheeks darken with a blush. Rhydon growled on my shaft, making it vibrate in his mouth, which only made me moan out loud, stroking his horn even faster.

Messing with Rhydon is proving to be more fun than I'd thought~ Good thing he's a sub.

_***Normal POV***_

Rhydon groaned from having his horn played with, leaning his head up a little into his trainer's hold, eager for more and more of that attention.

His blush steadily got darker as Gavin soon climbed on top of him; 69 position. The teen didn't say anything, but focused himself on Rhydon's length, gripping it tightly as he licked at the tip, savoring the Drill Pokemon's slightly muffled moans as he gave his cock slow, trailing licks, stopping by the middle to lightly nibble at a pulsing vein. "You liiiike?" Gavin teases, peeking back at Rhydon.

The Pokemon didn't speak; only grunting harshly as he humped towards his trainer's mouth, precum spurting right on Gavin's face. Gavin grinned, giving his hips a shake as he continued nibbling the vein, licking it as well. "I'm takin' that as a yes~" He hums.

Groaning loudly, Rhydon wraps his arms around Gavin's hips tightly, sucking on the dick in his mouth while he ran his thick tongue against it, swallowing any precum he could get, lightly nuzzling the teen's balls as they rested on his nose. "More..." He mumbles, wiggling his tongue on Gavin's shaft. His eyes widened as Gavin suddenly bit a little harder on his length, just enough to leave behind teeth marks.

That was more than enough.

Rhydon had moved so suddenly, it left Gavin in a slight daze. The ground type was on top now, growling at his trainer as he pinned him down and penetrated him from behind, forcing Gavin onto his hands and knees as he went to work on him, rutting his trainer roughly as his arms wrapped around his chest to keep him in place. "Take it!" The big rhino ordered, going balls deep with each thrust, causing a rather noticeable bulge to form in Gavin's abdomen.

Gavin was taken by surprise, his eyes wide from the immense stretching, mouth agape in a mix of roaring pleasure and searing pain, bowing his head and lifting his rump closer to the ground type's crotch. "I-I thought you were a sub!" He managed to pant, only getting another grunt as a response.

"Only until ya bite my damn cock like that!" Rhydon said, lifting Gavin off of the bed, putting him on his knees as he continues to hump him, jabbing the tip of his shaft in as deep as he could, both hands caressing Gavin's chest.

"I-I won't tease you like that again! Just pull out some!" Gavin groans, bucking his hips as the constant deep prods force him over the edge, his cum shooting right out of his tip and landing in a thick puddle in between his knees, only pouring out more as Rhydon continued to pound him. "O-Or at least slow down..."

The ground type didn't listen. Instead, he just gave Gavin's shoulder a bite to keep him still, burying himself in as much as possible, bursting out his second load right into Gavin's stomach, making it bulge out rather quickly as he filled his trainer well past the brim.

Grunting lowly, Rhydon finally released Gavin, letting him fall forward right into his own cum puddle, grinning as he pulls out of his trainer's rear. "Heh... You're good at treating me like a sub, but you sure are sexy on bottom too~" He remarks, giving Gavin's ass a light slap with his tail.

"You.. are gonna pay..." Gavin grumbled, laying down on his side as he watched the large Pokemon climb out the bed, walking out of the room, leaving him on his own yet again.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Hey hey, you made it to the end! Well... The end of this chapter. I really REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this one! Tell me what you think! Leave a review and go be cool people! KRS, Out!_**


	5. Royal Tag-Team

By the time Rhydon returned downstairs, Nidoking was already making his way up with Nidoqueen close behind. A sly grin came to Rhydon's face. "Awwh, scared to go alone?" he taunts playfully.

"Watch it, jizz bucket." Nidoking replied, baring his fangs. "You just might regret what you say."

"Whatever, pushy." Rhydon says as he hums softly. "Ya better hurry up. I'm sure Gavin's getting exhausted." He advised, heading down the stairs, geeting up with Marowak and Diggersby.

Nidoqueen, blinking as she turned her attention to the top of the stairs, blushed lightly. "Oh... Do you think he'll be too tired for us?" She asks.

"I'm sure he won't be." Was Nidoking's response, a sly grin coming to his face.

* * *

The young teen was busily rubbing himself down with a towel. All of the cum was leaking out of him, and it definitely wasn't an easy job cleaning up. "If this keeps going, I'm gonna have to do a lot more than pay for the house..." he mumbles.

As soon as he finished speaking, Nidoking pushed open the door. "Our turn!" He announced, thumping his tail against the floor.

The surprise alone was enough to make Gavin fall over and land on his bed. He shook his head a few times, looking at the pair. "Heh, hey there, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. I thought you two would be, ya know, doing it together?" He said, beginning to wrap the towel around his waist.

"Oh, but we are! Just with you too!" Nidoqueen piped up, smiling as she approached her trainer, hugging him tightly in her arms, holding him against her chest, making sure to toss his towel aside.

He wouldn't need it.

Not giving him time to react, Nidoqueen quickly had her trainer locked in a deep kiss, her strong hands resting on his well-used rear, spreading his cheeks apart playfully.

Nidoking got down on his knees behind Nidoqueen, grinning as he pushes her tail aside to show off her hole. "And since you're looser than a lusty Lopunny in breeding season, Gavin, we'll be playing with Nidoqueen~" the ground type speaks, coiling his own thick tail around his counterpart's, keeping her in place as he began to lap at her hole.

"O-Oh dear!" Nidoqueen squeaked, tightening her grip on Gavin's body. "You sneaky d-devil you!" she moans, arching up her back as she held her tail up high, pushing her rear closer. "Please, Gavin, tease me too!"

_'Not like I have a lot of choice here.'_ Gavin thought, managing to wiggle out of Nidoqueen's grip some; just enough to be able to latch onto one of her perky nipples, suckling on it gently while he reached one hand up to rub and tug the other. Meanwhile, his other hand dipped between her legs, pressing up against her pussy and rubbing around in slow circles.

_***Gavin's POV***_

Jeez, at least Nidoking doesn't want to take my ass. I've seen more than enough pictures to know what that'd be like. Heck, he was bigger than Rhydon I bet!

Hearing Nidoqueen's moans just let me know I was doing a good job. I pressed my hand down a little harder, pushing into her slit a little while I circled my tongue around her nipple, pulling it with my teeth.

Oh, her squeals are amazing~

Her body quivered in response to the attention me and Nidoking were giving her, each of her sweet, loud moans ringing through the room.

"Ooooh, you two know h-how to treat a lady~" Nidoqueen panted, looking back at Nidoking as his tongue pushed inside of her rump. I wonder how she tastes... Ah well.

I soon dropped to my knees, pushing Nidoqueen's thighs apart and pushing my face straight to her crotch, attacking her soaked flower with my tongue, wiggling it around a few times before pushing it in, making that motion again and again, gathering her sweet honey straight from the source.

Boy did she scream from that! I guess having both of her holes eaten out just drives her wild. Nidoqueen was bucking her hips and trying to keep ber butt to Nidoking's mouth, not knowing who's tongue she wanted more I bet.

I loved having her try to squirm about. Every lick we gave her made her clench down, squirting some sweet tasting juice on my tongue. I swallowed some of it, but let the rest leak out back onto her crotch. "I'll clean it up later on." I promise her in between licks.

She continued those delicious moans of her's, each one like a short song in the air. I felt her hands grip into my hair and pull some. So, I just shoved my tongue in further, dragging it along her walls and squeezing her thighs.

_***Nidoking's POV***_

Hmph. I _was_ going to bang the hell out of Gavin. But with Diggersby AND Rhydon getting him first, he definitely wouldn't be tight.

At least I get to have Nidoqueen's fine ass~ Not that it's hard to get. She's pretty eager to give it to me.

"Mmrf... Squirm~" I say, delving my tongue into her hole further, knowing what spots to reach already. I jabbed my tongue repeatedly, rhythmically on those areas, watching and feeling her butt tense up in response.

Damn, she's so adorable.

"Ooooh, please, more~! I'm gonna c-cum so soon!" She squealed. Gavin must be doing quite the job up there. I grabbed hold of Nidoqueen's ass and spread her cheeks apart more, making even more room for my muzzle to fit between, pushing my tongue into her as far as I could before lashing it about, earning yet another volley of squeal-ish screams out of her. Her body convulsed slightly as she began to double over, tail wiggling rapidly.

Heh. I knew it. She couldn't last long, but she certainly does have stamina. Not long after I did that, Nidoqueen was moaning at the top of her voice, hips thrusting forward at a desperately cute pace.

There she goes.

I grinned, slowly withdrawing my tongue as I got up to my feet. "Gavin, either you can take her now, or I pound you both at the same time." I say, glancing down at him as soon as Nidoqueen released his head from her hold.

_***Normal POV***_

Gavin just nodded his head, rising up slowly as he wiped his face clean of Nidoqueen's climax. "Alright, alright... Get into position, Nidoqueen." He ordered.

Instead of listening, Nidoqueen bumped her trainer onto the floor, slowly lowering her body on top of his. "Nope! You boys get to feel good before we move on." She says with a huff, grabbing hold of Gavin's length and stuffing it all in her mouth, breasts rubbing on the base of his shaft as she started to bob her head.

Nidoking soon stepped up, legs spread enough to show his cock off. Gavin gulped at the sight. It was definitely bigger than Rhydon's, plus it had two 'spikes' on each side at the base of his length.

Nidoqueen wasn't phased at all. Instead, she just opened her mouth wider some, letting her tongue slip out and wiggle against his balls lightly. Peeking back, she raised up her tail high, pressing her butt to Nidoking's huge cock, wiggling it side to side. "C'mon, grind on me~" She said, only to engulf Gavin's cock again, nibbling at the middle as she continued to work her breasts on his shaft.

"G-Good God, Nidoqueen..." Gavin groaned, reaching down to gently grip her head and hold it in place, humping the ground type's face eagerly.

Behind her, Nidoking took his place, working his shaft in between those plush cheeks, squeezing her tail against his chest as he kept the simple motion, relishing in the resulting moans she gave.

Gavin tightened his hold on her a little, keeping her head down as he picked up his speed, moaning out loud as Nidoqueen suckled on his shaft hard while she worked her tits against it, tongue still dragging up and down his sac. He let out an audible grunt as he pounded at her mouth, lost in the feeling of those soft, fleshy mounds, unable to stop himself from grabbing her nipples and twisting them.

"Aaah~ N-Naughty!" Nidoqueen squeaked, arching her back as she wriggled her hips, making her butt jiggle against Nidoking, who gave her a quick swat on each cheek. "Teasin' time's over, Nidoqueen." He says, leaning down to bite at her neck a few times, humping against her ass eagerly, huffing through his nose with each thrust.

With a pout, Nidoqueen rolled herself over onto her side, one leg lifted up a little. She squeaked as Nidoking took his place behind her, his cock pressed firmly to her tailhole before suddenly sinking in over halfway. Then, he bit down on her shoulder, an arm draped over her side to keep her still. The result was a loud scream of pleasure being torn from Nidoqueen as she arched up her back, desperately reaching down to rub her cunt. "G-Gavin, fuck me now, please!" She said, in a begging, yet somehow commanding tone.

_***Gavin's POV***_

Not like I have much a choice! I was surprised she wasn't bleeding! I had to shake my head first before I crouched down to her front. Jeez... I can hear the precum sloshing about with each of Nidoking's thrusts. Now I'm _really _glad he didn't want me.

Nidoqueen had spread herself open for me, showing off the pinkish purple flesh within her slit, absolutely soaked with her juices. What a sight! I gulped, then lined my shaft up with her entrance, thrusting inside of her snatch and grabbing hold of her thighs, pressing my face between her breasts as I moaned with her.

The way her body was rocking from Nidoking's thrusts alone set the pace. I feel into sync quickly, pushing in with Nidoking, burying myself inside of her almost completely each time.

Nidoqueen's arms wrapped tightly around my back, her moans getting louder as we went at her holes. She must be flooded with ecstasy with how wet she is.

I smacked her thigh once, then gripped the spot tightly, kneading at the sensitive skin as I pulled her a little closer, latching onto one of her nipples and sucking at it roughly, flicking my tongue at the little bud as I bit down on it.

"P-Please...! I'm not gonna l-last!" she gasped.

**_*Nidoqueen's POV*_**

These guys... I just can't stand all of this pleasure~ My head's spinning and I can barely feel my legs! I squirmed and arched my back, wiggling my hips as I bite down on my lip. Gavin was pretty darn eager to suckle on me and Nidoking was more than happy to pound my ass numb.

I dug my claws into the floor and stuck my rear up higher, pushing it to Nidoking. Good Arceus, I love those spikes of his! I clenched myself down tight on them as he pulled out, just to tighten again as he pushed back in.

"H-Harder... I can feel it!" I beg, wrapping my arms around Gavin again, squeezing him to my chest and biting his ear softly. Gosh, was he excited to deliver! I barely finished begging before he had grabbed my thighs again. I squealed as he pulled me closer, burying himself inside me. The moment he did, his cock rammed against my g-spot. Even worse, at the same time Nidoking decided to shove the entirety of his cock up my ass.

I could barely stop myself from screaming again as they started to pump me full of their cum; Gavin first, followed after by Nidoking. I ended up cumming right on Gavin's cock when Nidoking overflowed me.

Next... was kinda a blur. I couldn't feel anything other than pleasure tingles from the waist down. Nidoking started to kiss my neck, and Gavin my chest. I don't get how he managed to last this long, but it sure is surprising...

_***Normal POV***_

Gavin was awake for a little while longer. All the teen could manage to do was continue his gentle kisses on Nidoqueen's chest. He passed out a few moments later, and the two large Ground types left him on his bed(Nidoqueen having tucked him in) before going back downstairs.

Once there, they found the others sitting by the tv, the tv showing a different little cartoon now.

"We knocked him out." Nidoking says as he sits by Rhydon, Nidoqueen sidling up to his side.

"Hmph. That doesn't matter. We'll see what he says in the morning." Rhydon responds, lightly pushing at Nidoking.

Marowak simply rolled her eyes, pointing her bone at them.

"Oh yeah. We're definitely gonna see."


	6. End?

Gavin woke up to the sight of his five Pokemon, all of them having climbed on the bed, which had caused it to break from their combined weight.

"G-Gah! Guys, what the heck?!" He screamed, eyes wide as he looks around the place. Marowak silenced him with a kiss on the lips, her tail wagging side to side as she sat down on his chest. "Well, Gavin? We let you have a rest. So, which one of us ins?" She asks.

"You were serious about the competition?" Gavin gulps, glancing in between each of his pokemon. "I, uh... Wow, ya know, I really should go and get Garchomp from the daycare!" He says, trying to lift himself off of the bed, letting out a groan as Diggersby sat down on his legs. "Nice try. But you're grounded for the rest of the week. Besides, that dragon's not part of the contest. So get t' choosing." He spoke.

Gavin blushed brightly, feeling Nidoking and Nidoqueen holding down his arms, leaving him splayed out completely. "What if I just like how all of you did it...?" He asks timidly, squirming. "I can't choose between you guys!" He complains, laying out on the bed.

Rhydon huffed, drooping his heavy tail over Gavin's belly, only adding on to the pressure. "If that's the case, then I guess we just have to do it all over again until you can decide." The mere thought of it had Gavin's cheeks dark with a heavy blush, shaking his head. "You all would break me! L-Lets just agree that you all did good and- mmmph!" He was silenced by Marowak kissing him on the lips.

She held his head in place, then lightly bonked him with her bone. "Hmm... I guess we can have a compromise. You make us all breakfast, and we'll accept that you just really like getting handled by all of us."

Gavin nodded his head anxiously, while Nidoking let out a growl. "Oh come on. I didn't even get to take him!" He argued. He was quieted by Nidoqueen, releasing her trainer to nudge her mate. "You _did _say that he was too loose for your liking, my dear." She reminds him as she helps Gavin to his feet, her tail swishing side to side. "I'll take my pancakes with some Pecha juice, please~" She says sweetly.

"Hmph. Well, at least we're gettin' food outta this." Diggersby grunted, watching as Gavin exited the room. "But... I did make him burst pretty hard. So I must've won." He says with a shrug, earning a few argumentative growls.

* * *

"What a night... My ass is so sore..." Gavin groaned, adding one last pancake to the growing stack, taking the wide plate into his arms and carefully bringing it to the table. First he thought it was all a dream... Then the searing aches in his rear said otherwise. And now he had wormed his way out of another rough encounter.

"Mom's probably not gonna be back until noon-ish... and dad might be sleeping still, or maybe even working outside..." He said, thinking aloud as he went to the fridge, retrieving a few Pechas for juicing. _'If I sneak out and get Garchomp, chances are he'll be awake by the time I get back.' _Gsavin let out a sigh, sitting down at the table.

Once the berries had been squished into juice(an easy feat) and poured into cups, he glanced to his parent' room. "Then again... If Garchomp finds out what happened, I might end up in the same position again..." He grunted, slowly getting up to his feet, glancing at the front door.

A responsible Trainer wouldn't leave their pokemon for too long... right?

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Uh... Hey guys... This chapter, or... part of one, is here just to serve as a semi-ending. Honestly, I never knew how to finish this, as you can see, so it kinda just got left alone. If you wanna have a chapter with a Garchomp, just say so and I'll work on it. But for now, that's Grounded! Hope ya liked it.**_

_**KRS, Out!**_


	7. Garchomp

_'I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

Gavin pedaled away towards his home on his bike. Nestled in the basket up front was a Luxury ball, just waiting to be opened up. He bit his lip slightly, looking up ahead as his house came into his view. It looked like his mom still hadn't returned, which brought a little bit of relief to him. His plans would be ruined if she'd return early.

Could he do it...? Out of everyone on his team, Garchomp was currently the youngest. She constantly broke out of her ball as a Gible, insisting on being included in battles. Eventually, Gavin caved and trained her up until she was a Garchomp. She didn't break out that much after that, that's for sure. After that, it just seemed like she liked to cling to his side as if she was still small.

He managed to slip out of the house without any of his pokemon or his dad noticing. Luckily the closest daycare wasn't all too far away. Getting there and back took at least twenty minutes, especially when he had to pay up for their services.

Getting into the yard, he locked up his bike and grabbed the ball, making his way to the backyard. Easily sneaking into the back door, he made certain to keep himself quiet. His five other pokemon were still in the living room, the tv playing in the background. Gavin moved along slowly as he entered the living room, immediately dropping down to all fours as he crawled behind the couch, tripping slightly as he made it to the stairs, quickly bolting up and disappearing into his room, careful to close the door back.

"So... We all know he just tried sneaking in, right?" Marowak asked, having turned around when Gavin dashed up the stairs. Her answer was a resounding grunt from the others, still focused intently on the tv. "Well, I guess we better expect some noise." She sighs, resting against the couch cushions again.

"Would you expect anything different?"

"Hush up, Nidoking."

* * *

"Alright, Garchomp, come on out!"

In a familiar flash of light and sparkles, Gavin was greeted by his Garchomp. She was curled up on the floor when she came out, only to rise up to her feet, eyes opening slowly. The first thing she did was adjust the large pink ribbon around her neck, tied in the back in a bow, then her eyes widened, training on Gavin.

"Gah! What took you so long anyway?!" She shouted, tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly, careful of her claws of course. "I've been waiting in that daycare for days! Did you know they tried teaching me new moves and..." She paused, sniffing at the air a few times. "What's that smell...? And how come your bed's broken?"

Gavin bit down on his lip. "You see... we had a bit of a... contest while you were gone." He told her, moving behind her to rub along her scaly side.

Garchomp pouted. "How could you?! You guys left me out of it!" She complained as she stomped her foot, making the floor shake a little.

"Hey! Now now, Garchomp, just relax." Gavin said, grabbing her arm lightly, reaching up to cup her cheek, making her look into his eyes. "I picked you up because I wanted to include you. That is, if you're up for it."

Hearing this, Garchomp's cheeks heated up, a noticeable red blush spreading across her face. She gulped, gently tugging at her bow. "Well... I mean, I only had a couple guys try when I was at the Daycare..." she ended up letting out a squeak as she was pulled down into a kiss. Gavin had grabbed her bow and pulled her down until their mouths connected.

The two of them stayed there, with Gavin carefully caressing Garchomp's cheeks, her body trembling as she dropped to her knees, claws tapping softly against the floor. Her whole body quaked when his hands went to rubbing over her horns, the motion causing her tail to swish and thump on the floor, gently clamping her thighs together.

Gavin's tongue poked into her mouth, running over her front fangs a few times before attacking the others, giving them the same treatment. Garchomp whined out a little, gently reaching one of her claws to grip his shoulder the best she could, the other busily rubbing on her crotch.

Shivering, Garchomp moved her hips around, moaning into the kiss as her clit found one of the blunt sections on her claw, humping against it softly. She had found out about that little button after watching Nidoqueen tending to herself some time back. Gosh, did it feel good when she could find it!

"Mmhn..." Gavin rubbed along her neck, scratching softly as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling at the trickle of drool hanging from Garchomp's mouth. "Much better now, right?"

Garchomp grinned, nodding her head as she licked away the saliva, her tail sweeping over the floor lazily. "Yes daddy~" Gavin's reaction was worth the playful teasing.

That caused Gavin to blush. "Hey... no using the D word. I only hatched your egg." He said, gesturing for her to bend over his mattress. Garchomp bore a smile the whole time, on her knees as her claws rested on his mattress, holding up her tail and wiggling her rear at him. "It still counts~ You hatched me, fed me, took care of me, you might as well be my dad~" She taunted.

Gavin then gripped her tail, pushing it up and swatting her rear. She yelped out from that, biting down on her lip. "Gah... c-c'mon, it's not that bad a thought!" Garchomp huffed. "You just keep yourself still." Gavin says with a little growl in his voice. He moved a hand down between her legs, rubbing along her exposed slit. The sound of her moan brought a sly grin to Gavin's face, and he pushed a finger into her slowly. "Now then... Since you insist on calling me that, I guess now's a good time as any for a bit of discipline."

"I wouldn't mind it, daddy~" Garchomp panted out, raising one of her legs in order to show off more of her opening to him, claws curling against the floor as his finger delved a little deeper. "Oh! Ohh wow, that feels awesome..."

_***Garchomp's POV***_

Daddy... the title really does fit him. He's nice, that's for sure. I let out a little squeak as he moved closer to me, his crotch pushed up against my butt. He was rubbing against me like one of the guys at the Daycare. Though he got taken away before we could really do anything...

"Aah, Gavin, I didn't get to do anything when I was there..." I say, peeking back at him. He wiggled out of his pants, kicking them off to the side. My cheeks burned brighter as he stirred his finger around a few times, only to take them away, his length now pushing against my opening. "I'm pretty sure you didn't. So, I'm just gonna have to be your real first now won't I?" I bit down on my lip.

His tone was a lot different than usual, and I loved it. I gripped my claws into the mattress, my body tingling with anticipation as I ground myself on him. Good gosh, he's well built! Feeling how he was pulsing against my slit, he definitely had a large member to work with. Eagerly, I raised my rear up higher, spreading apart my legs to give him a better view, even draping my tail over my back. It just felt so... natural.

"Very good. Now just relax, and I'll take good care of you." Gavin spoke. Once I felt his hands down on my butt, I swear I melted on the spot. He rubbed, he squeezed, he even gave a few soft slaps. Whatever he ended up doing sent pleasure running up my spine. Then, he shoved himself in. My eyes went wide, pain shooting through my body for a moment. I was going to scream out, but Gavin had started to caress my fin, kissing it softly while his other hand went around to rub along my belly.

"Don't worry... Just relax. It'll feel awesome soon." He told me, patting my stomach a few times. I whined, nodding my head as the full feeling took over, most of the pain faded away now. Gavin went back to fondling my rear, moving his hips slowly. I shivered as that pleasure ran through my body again, weakly pushing my butt into his caring hands. "Gaah... I'm still tough, right daddy?" I asked. Gavin replied by grabbing my bow and yanking it, making me look up at the wall as he tucked my tail under his arm.

What he did next almost made me scream again. But this time, it'd have been out of sheer pleasure. My body rocked back and forth as he went to thrusting into me, that stiff length of his rubbing along my inner walls. "Ohh Arceus, this is a lot better than a claw!"

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself." Gavin pointed out. I nodded my head, letting my tongue hang from my mouth some as he squeezed down on my butt again, his moans filling up the room. My own soon mingled in with his as he picked up his speed. "You're doing great, by the way. Your walls are gripping me nicely~" He praised, making that blush on my cheeks grow even darker. "Aahn~! W-Wait, stay right there please!" I gasped out, kicking my foot against the floor. He struck that little spot I keep my claw on whenever I touch myself, and the bliss made me squirt out some of my warm liquids on him.

"Daddy, you're touching my weak spot..." I pant out, resting my head down on the bed. Gavin either didn't hear me, or he was inspired by it. His thrusting got rougher at that moment, his hold on my tail tightening as he made sure to aim for that tender area again and again, a warm and sticky substance mixing with my own as he continued ramming into me.

If this is what mating is like... I should have tried it a long time ago!

**_*Normal POV*_**

Gavin adjusted himself a little, grabbing Garchomp's fin and giving it a little tug. "Hah.. c-come on... don't you want to moan louder for daddy?"

"Ah... I do, I do!" Garchomp whined, wagging her tail around, almost hitting Gavin with it as she bit into the matress, tearing it a little with her fangs as she groaned in pure bliss. "Aah, breed me good!" She begged, her soft, almost silky walls squeezing his shaft strongly, trying to draw him in further.

Garchomp moaned louder against the bed as Gavin smacked her ass again, this time leaving behind a bit of a mark, which he quickly went to rubbing. "Gosh, you're so hot... I just might end up bursting." Gavin warned.

"I don't care! I just don't want you to stop!" Garchomp moaned as she raised her head, her whole body quivering. "I can feel something building up...!"

"That's good, just let it come out!" Gavin encouraged her, his hands going up to her chest. Although flat, Gavin could still knead into the sensitive scales and skin there, doing so as he gave Garchomp a little bite on her shoulder.

She gasped, eyes going wide as she whined out, tail thrashing against Gavin's hold as she tensed up, only to stuff her face into Gavin's pillow, moaning loudly into it as she hit her peak, squirting against her trainer's cock as her body was swept in a rapturous orgasm. "Ghhn... D-Daddy, oh Arceus..." she groaned, her legs giving out, making her slump down on the floor.

Gavin grit his teeth as his cock slipped out of her hot snatch, twitching and throbbing as it dripped with their mixed fluids. "Gah... I'm glad you got to peak, but daddy has to as well." He tells her.

"Mmnh... B-But I can't keep myself up anymore..." Garchomp whined, looking back to his face. Smiling at her, Gavin gently rolled her over, careful of her back fin as he gently sat her against the wall, spreading her legs apart. "There... Much better." Gulping, Garchomp raises her arms, trying to hide her face behind her claws. "Oh... oh my..."

"Ah ah ah. It's too late to hide now." Gavin scolded her, holding her arms down at her sides as he lined himself up with her slit again, thrusting himself back inside and pounding at her roughly. Garchomp yelped, fighting the urge to bite him at first, as his rough pace send a new jolt of pain through her body, only to be quickly banished by that familiar pleasure that made her weak in the knees.

"Mmh... you're so rough, daddy..." Garchomp groaned out, weakly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm rough because you k-keep calling me that... And I'm gonna make you cum again if I have to!" Gavin moaned, looking up at her face before grinning, ducking his head down.

Before Garchomp could even ask, she was moaning louder than before, hooking her claws into the bed below. Gavin was kissing and licking all over her chest, turning his gaze up to watch her face as she fought to keep herself quiet, her legs wrapped firmly around his hips to keep him close. "G-Gavin!"

"Ngah, don't try to stop me! I'm already close enough!" Gavin huffed against the dragon's chest, giving her a light bite before kissing the area again and again, breathing heavily as he grabbed her thighs, lifting them up some to get a better angle, his cock delving all the way into her warm snatch each time. "Just... just hold on...!"

The dragon could only nod her head weakly, arms going down to gently support her "daddy's" rear, tugging him a little closer with each of his movements. "Are you going to r-release inside of me?" She asked him softly, chest rising and falling as she rest her head on top of his tiredly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth again.

As if to answer her, Gavin gave a few more harsh pounds into her, finally stopping as he grasped her thighs tightly, hilting in his dragon's warm slit one more time before pushing his lips onto hers in another kiss, effectively muffling both of their moans as he came, toes curling some as his warm seat spurted into her moist cavern, the sticky white stuff splashing on her walls and clinging stubbornly.

The feeling was completely new for Garchomp, only able to muster the energy to return Gavin's kiss, slumping against the wall as a gentle warmth overtook her. By the time Gavin broke the kiss, a fair amount of his cum had begun to leak out of her well used slit, something that neither of them minded.

"Ah... So... that was the little contest, right...?" Garchomp spoke up soon after, gently running her claws through Gavin's hair. "Does this mean I won~?" She asked. "If so, I'd like a brand new ribbon. I'm pretty sure this one isn't gonna last much longer."

Gavin rolled his eyes, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We'll see... come on. We'll clean up and head downstairs before the others get any bright ideas."

At his word, Garchomp got up on wobbly feet, shaking her head some as Gavin retrieved a towel, starting to clean her off. Once they were both done, he let her lead the way back downstairs.

"Hey guys! Guess what me and Gavin did!" She called.

A smile formed on Gavin's face as he stood at the top of the staircase. With both parents having to work tomorrow, he'd be home alone with his pokemon again.

Grounded or not, the rest of the week certainly looked a lot more interesting now.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Wowza. Did it really take me that long to do this? Jeez, sorry to keep everyone waiting. xD But, hey, I hope you enjoyed this. And I wanna thank all of ya who waited and read through all of this. I really, really hope this chapter wasn't too out there for ya. :) Thank you for reading!_**

**_KRS, Out!_**


End file.
